


Demolition Lovers

by softuris



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Bad Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuris/pseuds/softuris
Summary: Richie ran as fast as his legs could take him, he ran down the wet streets of Derry as the storm poured down heavily over the town. His chest heaved for air, but he didn't want to stop to breathe. He wanted to get away.





	Demolition Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> The violence isn't that bad in this, but there is a lot of mentions of it.

Richie ran as fast as his legs could take him, he ran down the wet streets of Derry as the storm poured down heavily over the town. His chest heaved for air, but he didn't want to stop to breathe. He wanted to get away. 

He didn't even look back once when he heard his father and mother yelling his name, demanding him to go back "home". They called it that, but Richie never felt like that was his true home. He never felt safe there. 

The tears sped down his face, mocking the downpour from the sky. the two mixed together and made it appear like he wasn't even crying. Until you looked closer and saw his bloodshot red eyes. He had been crying for what felt like hours, there was no denying it once you got a closer look. 

As he ran, he kept thinking of all of the terrible things his parents yelled at him. They pointed out all of his flaws and laughed when he tried to defend himself. They called him homophobic slurs, and even aimed some towards Eddie. When Richie defended Eddie, he was met with his father's fist to his face. 

Richie yelled as loud as his throat would let him, until it was aching and sore from being at that volume. He couldn't stand being there anymore. So he ran.

_It all started when his mother walked into Richie's room and saw him kissing Eddie. She left the room with a slam of the door and immediately called Richie's father and told him about the "girly boy" being over; and that he and Richie were kissing. Richie panicked when she had left the room and did his best to get Eddie out as fast and as safely as possible. He promised him he would be okay._

_His father sped home in a fit of rage and immediately stormed into Richie's room seeing nothing but red. Richie's heart was pounding in his chest as his father stared him down and said with gritted teeth, "Maggie told me some news today."_

_Richie's instinct was to say a smart ass response, unable to control his mouth as per usual. "Wow, you tow have been talking. Nice." He replied, instantly cursing himself in his mind. His father walked closer towards Richie and Richie stood as he did._

_Richie didn't know it was coming, but suddenly the back of Wentworth's hand was slammed across Richie's face and sent Richie toppling over. Wentworth's words were harsh and cold, stinging Richie's body along with the hits that accompanied them._

_Richie lost count after ten hits._

Before he knew it, Richie's body collapsed and he was met with the cold and soaked concrete. The asphalt scraped his hands when he tried to break his fall, but it didn't sting nearly as much as his parent's words. 

Richie stared at the blood leaking from the scrapes on his hands and clenched his fists, increasing the blood and sting.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to will the tears away that were forming in his eyes even more. He kept cursing himself in his mind on how stupid he was.

He fucked up, he truly did. He told Eddie everything would be fine but he knew that once Eddie climbed out of the window, Richie was going to get hell. He didn't care though, all he cared was that Eddie got out and home safely. He couldn't even think about what Wentworth would do if he was the one who caught them instead of Maggie.

Richie stood and walked with wobbly legs the rest of the way to where he felt safest, Eddie's. 

He painfully climbed up the tree on the side of the house, the scrapes on his hands screaming with pain. He closed his fist and knocked, their special knock, on the glass. 

Eddie's face met him through the glass, and he quickly pulled up the window in panic. Eddie wishes he could erase the image of Richie's bruised and bloodied face from his memory, but he knew it would forever be imprinted in his memory. 

Eddie pulled Richie through the window and they both collapsed on the floor, with Eddie's arms tightly around Richie as he cried harder than before into Eddie's chest.

Richie couldn't help but spew out apologies to Eddie, clinging onto him tightly as if he was his life line. Eddie gently rubbed Richie's back, moving up to run his fingers through his rain soaked hair. 

Eddie hushed Richie's cries and apologies by gently lifting Richie's chin and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He didn't care if the blood from Richie's split lip got onto his. That was at the bottom of his worry list in his moment.

They pulled away and Richie mustered up the best smile he could give to Eddie, wincing as he only split his lip more from doing so. 

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Eddie spoke softly as he stood and gently helped Richie up. He sat him on his bed and went to get his first aid kit from the bathroom.

Eddie set the first aid kit down next to Richie and reached for the hem of his shirt, "Is this okay?" He asked, wanting the reassurance. Richie nodded slowly and Eddie lifted his shirt over his head.

Richie's torso was painted with dark bruises, ranging from a deep yellow color to a dark purple. Eddie felt his heart break at the site before him. There was a slash on Richie's side, bleeding profusely. 

Eddie looked up at Richie's face with a questioning look, "What is this from?" He asked. "Bottle." Richie replied.

Eddie didn't say anything more; only poured peroxide onto a cotton pad and began cleaning the blood, apologizing when Richie would wince or hiss in pain. 

Neither of the two said anything for the remainder of the time that Eddie cleaned up Richie's wounds. They both couldn't find the words to say. Richie silently stared at Eddie's face as he concentrated on cleaning the blood from Richie's. Richie was deeply in love with him.

Eddie always cares for Richie and always cleans up any wound he receives, whether it had been an accident or from his parents. And if Richie said he didn't want to talk about it, then Eddie wouldn't dare push it after that. He would just wordlessly clean at the cuts or tell Richie a story about his day or something made up.

Eddie went to pack up the first aid kit, but Richie stopped him. "What?" He wondered. Richie silently lifted his hands to show Eddie the still bleeding scrapes. "How did this happen?" Eddie worried. "I fell on my way here." Richie answered. 

Eddie sighed and disinfected the scrapes, once again apologizing when Richie would wince or hiss in pain. 

After Eddie put the first aid kit away, he laid next to Richie on his bed. "I wish I could give you a better life." Eddie whispered. "Any life with you is one that tops the charts." Richie whispered back. Eddie couldn't help but smile at that.

"Eds?" Richie said softly. "Yeah, Rich?" Eddie replied. "Can you please hold me?" Richie asked, his voice cracking. 

Eddie chose not to reply, and instead moved closer to Richie and wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriend. Eddie softly ran his fingers through Richie's hair and spoke in a gentle hushed whisper, "I promise you, they won't ever hurt you again." And those were the last words said before the two of them fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
